


Dancing in the Dark

by Ian_the_Lame



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Lame/pseuds/Ian_the_Lame
Summary: Ren can't stop watching that strange girl dancing in the park





	Dancing in the Dark

Ren was in an unusual mood. He usually wanted to be surrounded by beautiful women. That's the kind of guy he was, but lately, his mood had changed. All because of her.

He didn't know her name. He had never heard her voice, but her legs and hips spoke words that no many had known. She was wonderful, beautiful, amazing.

It had started as a normal night. He had been on his way home from another fling. When he heard it. Yes, he didn't even see this person at first, he had heard a soft voice carry. A voice that could only belong to him. It was a strange thing to hear your own voice, but he was starting to get used to it. After all, his brother had forced him into a school to become a singer, an idol.

But he never thought that he would find a petite girl trying to dance to his voice. She looked far younger than he was, and her short red hair pulled back with several pins.

She cursed at herself as she missed a step and tumbled down. Ren couldn't help but give a chuckle. Watching her that first night was interesting, but he never thought it would evolve. Just a moment in time that would soon fade away.

* * *

Ren found himself watching her again. He tried to convince himself it wasn't creep. It just wasn't, he was like a guardian angel, watching over this small wanna-be idol.

Well, after about a month he felt like he could say he was just her little angel. It felt less creepy, more natural. He loved watching this little lamb dance to his voice. Her cute almost silent curses when she messed up. It was adorable.

But today she stumbled more often. Her mess ups were far too frequent. It was almost as if she were dancing in a heated haze. Her trance-like steps slow, nowhere in line with the beat of the upbeat music that played behind her.

"Little lamb." He whispered as he took a step towards where she practiced. He had dubbed her that since he had not nice heard her name. "Little lamb!"

He rushed to her just in time to catch her in his arms as she dropped into a dead faint. Her flushed face resting in the crook of his arm.

"Oi." He thought aloud. "What do I do now?"

He swept her up in his arms keeping her body close to his as he carried her to the nursed office at his school. He placed her gently on the bed, only to have her wake up soon after.

"Oh my!" She gasped upon seeing him.

"Hello, little lamb." He winked.

"Ren senpai!" She brought her knees up to her chest trying to scrunch away from him. "W-what happened?"

"Well, you were..." He paused. "I was just passing by and you..."

"Oh my, I must have inconvenienced you. I'm very sorry." She said bowing her head, knocking her head into her pale knees.

He gave a short laugh. "I'm Ren."

" I-I know!" She said. "Forgive me, my name is Haruka Nanami. I'm from class one."

"A first year?"

"Y-yes."

He nodded to himself, he knew at first glance that she was younger than him, but she was still cute all the same.

"Senpai." She blushed. "Ca-can I tell you something?"

"Sure lam- Haruka." He smiled seductively.

"Ren senpai I love you!" She yelled at him. Her face became even redder, it spread to her ears.

He laughed. Wiping a tear from his eye after chuckling so hard. "Little lamb, I like you too. So next time you want to dance to my voice, I'll sing for you."


End file.
